Blue Eyes
by ploski3113
Summary: Meredith has a new best friend, he has blue eyes and dark brown hair, and has the last name Shepherd. He's just not who you think he is. Will be updated when 20 reviews is reached :
1. Maybe Not As Bright And Shiny

I have this new story, I've been writing it for like 4 months so I have quite a few chapters done.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Greys sadly :O(

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Chirstina! I'm fine!" I pleaded hoping she would leave me alone.

"Mer, your not okay to drive, I'm actually showing some compassion for once in my life, your drunk, I'm not, I'm driving you home!" Christina tossed back at me while getting up from her stool at the Emerald City Bar.

I took a quick glance around, this bar, it was my safety net. Something wrong? Go to Joes. I look to my left amd saw George and Izzie by the dartboard. George was supposed to teaching Izzie how to play but it looked like George was the one who neede the teaching. Izzie was dressed in a pink sundress, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, she had on soft pearl white heels on and her hair was done in a french braid. You could defintily tell that it was Izzie who had picked out George's attire for the night.He was wearing a light red polo with light blue jeans. I sighned, I was sure there was a giant green moster on my bak somewhere. They were birght and freakin shiny. Me and Derek were suppposed to be bright and shiny, not George and Izzie! Izzie must of caught me staring at them becyase she flasheed me a smile and waved her perfectly manicured hand at me. I treied my best to smile and wave back but then twisted back around in my bar stool so i was facing my empty tequila glass. I heard someone order a double scotch single malt. I whipped my head up execpting to see Derek but see a difeerent man instead he got his drink then left. Meredith sighed it seemed everything reminded her of Derek these days.

"Meredith!" Chirstina all but screamed into my ear breaking my train of thought. "My god, I was trying to get your attention for like 3 hours what the hell has your panties all up in bunch?"

I looked at Christina, debating in my mind if i should actually tell her or not. I opened my mouth anyways,

" I had told him that I didn't want to date other people, He tells me he wants to build a house, I foind out he kissed a nurse named Rose, I tell him I can't trust him, He goes on a date with rose. Why can;t it ever be I tell Derek I love him, he tells me he loves me back, and they lived happily ever after."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down and opened her mouth then shut it again. She took time to think then said,

"Because life dosen't work that way, I mean if it did do you honestly think if it did i would be sitting here with your sorry ass? No my story would go, Chirstina wants in on Hawns surgery, Hawn lets her do it and is impressed, And Christina was finally reconized as the better surgeon. "But no mine is," Chirstina raises her voice," Hawn hates Christina, Hawn thinks shes better than Christina," Christina rolled her eyes "Christina IS the better surgon but is not being recognized for it. You see Mer your life isn't the only one that sucks! Thanks Mer now I'm depressed too! joe another one please!" She yelled while pointing to her drink.

I giggled a little bit then my mind went back to wondering. The date with Rose was what was bothering me the most, I mean it was the main reason I was here sitting at Joes tonight, getting wasted. I saw them leave tonight, Rose in a red cocktail dress (pic in profile) Derek in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. I guess I should be happy that he wasn;t wearing his good looking red shirt. I wondered if he was taking her to a resturant to east large chunks of carbs in a basket.

"Mer?" Chirstina grabbed my hand, "Let's go"

I nodded my head real fast, I need to get out of there fast. If I satyed any longer I would have a breakdown right in the middle of The Emerald City Bar. Me and Christina were on our way to the door when we bumped into people.

"Sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's alrig- Meredith?" A voice said, a voice that I knew very well, A voice that I had grown to love.

"Derek" I answed I looked his left, Rose.

I turned back around and heading back to the bar and sat down. Chirstina followed and asked Joe for more drinks. Derek and Rose, of course!, had to take seats RIGHT nest to me and christina. He was about to say something when I heard a scream, a loud scream. We all whipped around in our stools to see Izzie with a man behins her, with a gun to her temple. George was frozen still next to her.

The man started yelling, "Everybody down or else the chick dies!"

Christina, Derek,and Rose immeadity hit the floor but I was frozen. Derek quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me down and covered me.

"Do you have a death wish?!" He forcly wispered to me.

As I was lying on the dirty floor ,covered in spilled beer and broken peanut shells, with Derek overtop of me, I couldn't help but think maybe Izzie's life wasn't as bright and shiny as I had orignally thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

So how was it?

Review!

Love, Emma

Ps, all the outfits i mentioned are in my profile


	2. Meeting Michael

Sorry for the delay, school has literately taken over my life

Sorry for the delay, school has literately taken over my life. :o(

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Recap:

I heard a scream, a loud scream. We all whipped around in our stools to see Izzie with a man behind her, with a gun to her temple. George was frozen still next to her.

The man started yelling, "Everybody down or else the chick dies!"

Christina, Derek, and Rose immediately hit the floor but I was frozen. Derek quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me down and covered me.

"Do you have a death wish?!" He firmly whispered to me.

As I was lying on the dirty floor, covered in spilled beer and broken peanut shells, with Derek over top of me, I couldn't help but think maybe Izzie's life wasn't as bright and shiny as I had originally thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Der?" I frantically said in a small voice.

"Der?" I said into the darkness even more rushed.

I opened my eyes and shut them just as quickly, it was bright, too bright. I tried opening my eyes one more and looked around. A hospital room. All of a sudden all of the previous events fluttered into my mind. Derek, Rose, Man, Gun, IZZIE! Where was Izzie? I sat up and finally got a good look around the room. Straight in front of me was a blank white wall with a picture frame hanging off center in the supposed middle. It was a guy with a broken arm, smiling as much as ever I might add. There was also a doctor standing next to him. In tiny print underneath them both it said choose A Seattle Doctor. I looked to my right and saw a wooden dresser with a TV sitting on it, a pink sofa connected to the wall, and a bunch of machines, beeping and beeping constantly. Just as I was about to grab my chart I heard a voice.

"Doctors, whenever they're hurt they have to look at their own charts."

I whipped my head to the left. There sitting, looking very uncomfortable, was an older man dressed in navy blue scrubs. He had darker brown hair and a gentle face, but it wasn't his face that caught my attention. It was his eyes. They were blue, but not just blue, they were a blue I had grown familiar with. They were Derek blue.

"Are you my doctor?" I managed to squeak out, my throat was so dry I thought it would tear if I spoke to loudly.

The man ignored me. He just sat there looking at the ground. I stole a glance over the hospital bed and didn't see anything interesting. What was he looking at?

"Hello?" I tried once more.

The man's head jumped up and he stared at me. Good, I have his attention.

"Hi, um can you tell me why I'm in here?" I asked. He looked shell shocked, as if he had seen a ghost or something. He was still sitting there with his jaw dropped to the floor and his bright blue eyes were tearing into my green eyes.

I sat up a bit more, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," I said with a chuckle. Then a thought hit me.

"Oh my god! Am I dead? Is that why your staring at me? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I rambled. I lifted my hands and studied them they looked the same. I felt my face, the same.

"Ar-are you um talking to m-me-me?" The man stuttered. He finally came out of his frozen position and walked toward the bed.

"Well you are the only one in here." I said slowly.

"You can see me?" he rushed out in an excited tone. It was then that I got to really hear his voice. It was soft. It made me feel complete. But once again I felt like I heard it before. I had! Derek!

"Sorry I ju-" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Derek?!" I questioned.

"No," he replied with a chuckle, the same chuckle. "You must of hit your head, does it hurt?" He went to touch my head and his hand disappeared. I felt pressure in my head and jerked back and hit my head on the chip painted wall.

"Yeah well now does!" I snapped while I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. I stopped still, millions of thoughts chasing each other through my brain.

"Who are you?" I squeaked out with as much courage as I could.

"Well, um, I never had anybody see me like this before but um, my name is Michael." He looked nervous while he stuck his hand out on the open air in front of me. I went to grab it but my hand fell right through it.

My hands started to shake when his shoulders slumped and he sat back down in the uncomfortable chair.

"My names Meredith." I announced. I just couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I know who you are." He remarked. Just as I was about to ask how the door opened. It was Rose.

"Hey Dr. Grey your awake!" She declared cheerfully like she was freaking on cloud nine.

"Really? I didn't notice!" I stated with as much fake happiness I could muster.

"Oh, um, I just, um need to, um, um, check your vitals." She shifted uncomfortably. She stood there like a house on the side of the road.

"Well do it." I commented. She made a mad dash to the machines. She kept her mouth shut and observed everything.

"You're doing fine, you just need some sleep." She said after everything. Then she stood there once again staring at me.

"Go away" I rushed out. She ran out without one other word exchanged.

As soon as she shut the door I heard, "I'm gonna guess she is not your favorite person" then a chuckle.

I turned my attention back to the mysterious man. He was staring at me smiling so much that his eyes were smiling, just-like-Derek.

"So you know me huh? I guess that's no surprise. I mean everyone knows slutty Meredith Grey. You know Grey, THE Ellis Grey's daughter. The one who is only here because of her mom. And the one, who is sleeping with an attending, well, was sleeping with an attending anyways, to get to the top! I mean everyone knows her! It if you don't kn-" I rambled on and on until the man, or um, I mean Michael, cut me short and interrupted me.

"You like to ramble huh?" He said with laughter in his voice.

I sighed and rubbed my hand across my forehead and started grabbing my hair and twirling it.

"So, how do you know me, exactly?" I asked with suspicion.

"You know me. You haven't met me. But you have heard of me." He sadly said while shaking his head.

Right when I was about to ask how I know him the door opened once again.

"GO AWAY ROSE!" I shouted, I wanted to figure out who this man was!

"I'm not Rose." I heard a kind voice say. I whipped my head around to see the man I had just been so reminded of, Derek. I looked at his face features and went to compare them to Michael's but he was nowhere to be found.

"Derek?" I questioned.

"Yes?" he scooted closer to the bed and layed his soft surgeons hand on my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" I stated slowly.

He gave me an odd look then shook his head and said "Of course."

"Do you know a Michael?" I asked kicking the words out of my voice box as fast as light.

His eyes widened and he shakily told me, "Yeah, um, my Dad's name was Michael."

Derek's dad? Wait a second, this can't be right? Could the man I was just talking to be Derek's Dad? His DEAD Dad??

"Holy shit." I whispered

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

So? What do you think? I love reviews!

Love,

Emma


End file.
